0107 Contest Story: Maybe It's Not Crazy
by Inferno 54
Summary: A story I made for the 0107 rare pair contest. its my first fanfiction and constuctive critism is appreciated. Starfire x Terra Raven x Starfire


0107 Contest Story: Maybe It's Not Crazy By Inferno 54

A/N Notepad sucks. Sorry for the innability of bolds and itallics and lack of spell check. I'm writing this story for a buddy of mine, Soundwave 0107, and his contest, Rare Pair Contest. It's Yuri, for those of you who aren't fammiliar with the word it basicly means girl/girl love. If you dissaprove don't read, its my first fanfic and I really don't need any flames. It will be mainly Starfire x Terra, with Raven x Starfire in the begining and mentions of Blackfire x Jinx x Raven. How's that for a rare pair? Rated M for language, violence, and adult themes. No lemon.

Disclamer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans, or other characters of the show. All rights belong to DC Comics last time i checked. I also do not own M&Ms, which are owned by Marz, or Eminem and Rhianna, who's song "Love the Way You Lie" from the album Recovery, will be used.

Starfire's life had been crashing down on her. It started when her sister, Blackfire returned to Earth. When the Titans crime alarm went off they quickly arrived at a local bank to discover Jinx running out the door Bags of monney in hand.

"Oh, how unexpected, the Titans have come to try and stop me, again." The pink haired girl mocked.

"We've beaten you enough to know your no match for us." Beast Boy retorted before morphing into a tiger.

Beast Boy crouched and was ready to leap when Jinx's eyes began to glow, and pinkish lighting was sent from her hand to a nearby fire hydrant, causing water to surge at the green tiger, which was knocked into the bank behind the Hive member.

"Beast Boy!" Yelled Terra as she began to use her powers to move rocks out of the Earth.

"Titans go!" Commanded Robin as the five teenager ran into battle.

Jinx seemed to be tougher, more capable than before. She was easily holding her own against the Titans. Beast Boy was unconcious from the start, she had easily removed cyborg from play by using her powers to malfunction his wiring. Robin was geting nowhere using his staff against her powers, and raven was busy using her magic to protect Robin and herself from the well aimed blows of the witch across from her. However, the airborn Starfire and Terra were just getting in possition for an arial attack. Rocks and starbolts were sent down on top of Jinx, who was preoccupied with the other two Titans to even think of the girls. Just when the four seemed to have cornered the pink headed girl, a purple blur knocked Terra and Starfire out of the sky.

"Starfire!" Raven yelled out to her girlfriend.

Just then the shooter was revealed, Blackfire.

" It's embarrasing, my own sister blown out of the sky by such a simple attack." Said a confident Blackfire.

Raven stared at her girlfriends attacker, she looked so much like her love, only, darker, more dangerous. This exited Raven, but this wasn't the time for such thoughts.

'Stop these thoughts immediately!'  
'Hmm, I wonder if its time to change teams.'  
'It isn't logical to leave the Titans, power comes in numbers.'  
'It doesn't matter what we do, were doomed to die eventually anyway'  
'This is no time to quit you little prick!'

Raven's inner selves fought on for Raven to make a decission. She barely knew what was happening around her as the other team members regained their wits and returned to battle. They were completely outmatched. They could hardly handle the new improved Jinx as it was, now blackfire as well? Plus Raven was just standing in the backround lost in space.

"Titans, fall back!" Robin called.

Beast Boy, now recovered, became a teridactle and took the dissabled cyborg in his tallons and flew of to the T tower, Terra, lifting Robin on her levitating rock as well, followed him. Starfire was trying to snap Raven out of her trance.

"Love Raven, we must flee! The battle is lost!"

Finaly giving up, the redhead scooped her lover into ther arms and flew after her commrads.

Raven finaly awoken from her blank expression, asked "What happened, did we win?"

"Im afraid not, sister came and we were outmatched."

"I see." the sorceress said in a dull voice, again pondering her earlier thoughts.

Raven removed herself from the aliens grasp and flew on her own. as soon as they reached their destination, Raved shared her decission with her friends.

"Everone listen to me," the bluish, purple haired woman demanded, "there's something you all need to know, I'm leaving the Titans."

Everyone gasped, All but Starfire looked on in disbelief, there were tears in the emerald eyes of the Tamerainian.

"B-but, why? Ra-Raven please be reasonable. It's only one loss, we've lost battles before and you didn't leave, why leave us now? Why leave me? Don't you love me?" The alien cried out.

"Listen Star, I'm half demon. Demons have a seperiority complex and constantly need to be dominent. I need to be on the winning team. We just had our asses' handed to us on a silver platter in less than ten minnutes. That doesn't set right with me. Besides, I've had an eye on your sister for a while now." Raven aimed her wordes to hurt. If she was making the wrong decision she couldn't drag Starfire down with her. " Maybe Jinx, your sister, and I, can have a three way. Go and get yourself a new girlfriend, like Terra. I'm sure her hot head would be a perfect match for your unbelievable hormonal emotions."

Robin was a mix of furious and disgusted, Beast Boy had his jaw open and was drooling over the thought of ravens three way and his crush having some action with Starfire despite the fact he knew that his old friend would now be his enemy, Terra was what could only be described as the essence of Bitchzilla, and poor Starfire was near bawling. Through her emerald eyes you could see her broken heart.

" And you call me a traitor! I should kill you right now!" Terra quickly ended her rant and turned to comfort her red headed friend.

" Whatever, Im on a new team now and i don't really care what you think or say." Raven said trying hard not to shake with regret.

"Just like that you're going to join Blackfire and Jinx?" Robin said angerly. Raven gave a simple nod and put the hood on her cloak over her head

"Why are you do this to me?" Starfire muttered.

"I hope you'll come to understand it, I'm sorry Starfire." Raven replied blandly

"FINE! JUST FUCKING LEAVE, WE DON'T FUCKING CARE! AND DON'T SAY THAT YOU'RE DAMN SORRY BECAUSE YOUR NOT! YOU WOULDN'T HURT US LIKE THIS IF YOU WERE FUCKING SORRY! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I SEND MOUNT RUSHMORE THROUGH YOUR GOD DAMN SKULL BITCH!" Terra screamed. Beast Boy cringed at his crush saying such violent things. Terra quickly walked over to Raven and backhanded her so hard the hood came flying off her head.

"Fine, see you losers on the other side of the battlefield." Raven said holding her cheek in her hand before shadows engulfed her and she phazed from the room.

Robin was the first to break the silence that had infected the room. " Beast Boy, help me rocover Cyborg." he said pointing at thier lifeless looking friend who needed to be rebooted from the shortcircut he had recieved from Jinx. " Terra, please go comfort Starfire, talk to her. see if we can get her over this mess. We'll need her focussed if we really do have to fight Raven." Terra nodded in agreement and walked Starfire over to her room.

She locked the door behind them after walking into her room. "Star, I know your upset, I can't even imagine the pain your in. Do you want to talk about it? Terra asked as soothing as she could manage. Starfire shook her head.

"No, please lets not discuss the happining of tonight. I'd rather just have 'talk of the girls' with you." Starfire said depressingly.

"Some girl talk? No problem Star." Terra smiled. "Whatever makes you feel better."

***** *****  
2 Hours Later

The girls had spent most of their time talking of clothes, telling jokings, and sharing Earthen and Tameranian customs.

" You put your head on the foot cusions? Why do that?" The Tameranian asked amussingly.

"Here they're called pillows Starfire, it makes a soft comfey place to rest your head at night." Terra explained.

"But what about your feet! What about their comfort?" Starfire argued

" Geeze Starfire, lay off. Do you have a foot fetish or what?" the geomancer joked.

"What is a fet-ish? I am not fammiliar with the word..." The alien asked curously

The earth mover was dumbfounded at this, "Ah- er- you see- it's- moving on, do you know what makes me feel better when I'm feeling down?" The blonde teenager not so smoothly changed the subjuct.

" Oh, oh! I know moving a Planthax to a Deringraz? It's always a fun activity for girls on my planet." The emerald eyed girl said exitedly.

" A planth-what? Never mind, no listening to Eminem!" The saphire eye teen said.

" Thats funny, when Beast Boy shared his M&Ms with me they didn't make noise." the confused redhead mused.

The blonde girl was now clutching her sides laughing. "N-not th-tho-those kind-s of M&Ms! I'm talking about Marshall Mathers!" The geomancer chuckled. She then went tp her CD collection and pulled out Eminems newest album listened to most of the album together.

" This Marshall guy has quite the toilet mouth!" said Starfire.

Terra stared at Starfire stangely before understanding her meaning. " Potty mouth you mean? Well i guess so, but most rappers do. It's just how they express themselves." Terra said. Just then "Love the Way You Lie" came on.

'Just gonna stand there and watch me burn/ well that's alright because I like the way it hurts/ just gonna stand there and hear me cry/ well that's alright because i love the way you lie/ I love the way you lie.'

" Wow who's that singer? She sounds beautiful for saying such dark words." Starfire questioned, listening intently to the lyrics and beat of the song.

"Thats Rhianna, she does sound great in this song doesn't she?" Terra said allowing the alien to rest her head on her shoulder.

"Do you remember what Raven said right before you started screaming?" The Tameranian princess asked completely umprovoked. Seemingly out of the blue.

"What, about how you should find someone else? You could get anyone you wanted Star." The blonde stated.

"Well, yeah. About how I should date you," Terra tensed up, expecteing some sort of confession. " Doesn't the idea of us as a couple seem, crazy?" The emerald eyed princess stated. At this Terra relaxed. "Yeah, like she said, i have a crazy temper. But you figured that one out didnt you?" The titan joked.

Starfire giggled. "Yes i agree. It's like I'm a tornado and your a volcano. We're just don't match do we?"

Terra looked at the alien, " Star? Have you heard this song before?" The geomancer asked curiously.

"No, never, why?" the other girl asked. Suddenly the lyrics came out of the stereo.

'Baby please/come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me/ maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems/ maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano/ all i know is i love to walk away though'

Starfire looked at Terra. Something went off in her head. "Maybe this M&M guy has something there."

"It's Eminem," Terra said nervously.

"Whoever he is, he knows something. Maybe it's not crazy. What if Raven is right, what if your hot head mixes perfectly with my wild emotions." Starfire inched closer to the bonde girl next to her. " It's a gamble, but it's worth a try right?" Asked the red head.

"Your right Star, we should atleast try right?" Terra said, not quite sure of herself, but wanting to experiment, putting her forehead to Starfires.

They pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. they kept their eyes closed, as if listening for a sign of what to pulled away a half minnute later.

"...Well? Did you feel anything?" The alien girl asked, sounding hopefull.

"Yeah, I did... so," Terra stalled looking for the right words. " Do you, wanna give it a shot?"

Starfire smiled, "Yes, After all," she grinned as she pulled Terra closer. "It's not as crazy as it seems right?" She stated before locking into a much more passionate kiss.

The end


End file.
